The Dune Encyclopedia/Sources
These fictional books are said to comprise the sources of The Dune Encyclopedia *UP = University Press *LCTS = Library Confraternity Temp. Series *Tovat Gwinsted, Chronicles of the Conquerors (Caladan: INS); * Naib Guaddaf, Judgment on Arrakeen, RRC 29-Z182; *Muurkét Shaud, Al-Harba's Arrakeen (Grumman: Tern), the standard biography. *Daiwid Kuuan, Monuments of the Zensunni Migrations (Salusa Secundus: Morgan and Sharak). *Defa 'l-Fanini, Taaj 'l-Fremen, 12 v. (Salusa Secundus: Morgan and Sharak); *Princess Irulan Atreides-Corrino, Conversations with Muad'Dib, Lib. Conf. Temp. Series 346; *Stilgar ben Fifrawi, The Stilgar Chronicle, tr. Mityau Gwulador, Arrakis Studies 5 (Grumman: United Worlds). *Janet Oslo, Fremen: Lives and Legend (Salusa Secundus: Morgan and Sharak). *Princess Irulan Atreides-Corrino, ed., The Dunebook, Rakis Ref. Cat. 7-Z331 *Zhautii Kuuraveer, Political Homicide in the Leto Imperium (Grumman: Tern) *Sin Qadrin, Static Barriers of the Cerebral Cortex (Richese: Univ. of Bailey Press), esp. Ch. 5 *Arkiid Sidak, Fragments of an Odyssey, tr. Shosta Graun (Topaz: Grimoire); *Anon., Aurelian Memoirs, Lib. Conf. Temp. Series 684 Atreides *al-Ada, Harq, ed., The Atreides Letters, LCTS 763. **''The Dune Catastrophe, tr. Miigal Reed (Mukan: Lothar)., **House Atreides: An Historical Overview, tr. Zhaulya Muurazharat (Libermann: Pinetree)., **The Mother of God, tr. Harq al-Lutag Atreides (Grumman: Tern)., **The Story of Liet-Kynes, LCTS 109., **Testament of Arrakis, LCTS 180. *Anon., ''The Proverbs of Muad'Dib, tr. J. Promov Oliima (Caladan: Apex). *Gweiaewera Apturos, Home-Life of the God Emperor (Tleilax: Mentat). *Alia Atreides, Commentary to "The Ghola Speaks" ed. Irulan Atreides-Corrino, tr. Kershel, Reeve Shautin (Finally: Mosaic). *Atreides, Ghanima, Elaine, and Leto II, The Book of Ghanima, RRC 13-A700. *Atreides, Lady Jessica, The Years on Arrakis, tr. Zhaivz Aultan (Caladan: Apex). *Atreides, Leto I, Journals, RRC 55-A89. of his father. **Journals, RRC 1-A42 reign. **Journals, RRC 20-A115. on [[Faradn'n Corrino/DE|Farad'n Corrino].] **Journals, RRC 31-Al25. Assur-nasir-apli. **Journals, RRC 1-A170. [[Nayla]] **Journals, RRC 2-A213. Yueh corrupted by Piter de Vries.] **Journals, RRC 34-A218, 10-A311. of Language. **Journals, RRC 65-A392. [[Moneo Atreides/DE|Moneo Atreides].] **Journals, RRC 70-A392. with Moneo. **Journals, RRC 80-Al-D557. Bene Gesserit. **Stolen Journals, ed. Siona Atreides (Grumman: Tern). *Atreides, Orestes, A Life in Transition, LCTS 166. *Atreides, Ritah al-Jofar Nisri, Factors in the Yueh Betrayal, SIR, OS 146449-70. *Atreides, Siona, The Last Days, AS 218 (Grumman: United Worlds).* *Atreo, Juniper, comp., Diary of an Assassin: A Biography of Gurney Halleck, AS 25 (Grumman: United Worlds), *Bronso of Ix, Analysis of History: Muad'Dib,LCTS 71. **''The Atreides Imperium, LCTS 70. *Bruus, Omar, ''The Political History of Dune (Fides: Malthan)* *Callen, R.M. Lucius Ellen, and Seales, R.M. Hallus Deborah; eds., Report on Alia Atreides, LCTS 169. *Corrino, Farad'n, Notes to My Life, tr. Miigal Reed (Laminator: Pinetme). (See also al.Ada(, *Corrino, Princess Irulan Atreides, Analysis: The Arrakeen Crisis, tr. Doorsh Suuwan, AS 20 (Grumman: United Worlds). [Also known as The Irulan Report.] **''Arrakis Awakening, tr. Zhaulya Muurazharat, AS 15 (Garman: United Worlds). **A Child's History of Muad'Dib, tr. Prenis Rauvik (Caladan: INS Books). **Collected Sayings of Muad'Dib, tr. Miigal Reed (Mukan: Lothar). **Conversations with MuadDib, LCTS 346. **Dictionary of Muad'Dib, tr. A.O. Frie (Grumman:Department of History, Hartley UP, Occasional Papers 33, and united Worlds) **The Humanity of Muad'Dib, LCTS 139 **''In My Father's House, tr. Rebeth Vreeb (Kaitain: Linthrin UP) **A Manual of Muad'Dib, tr. Niina Bond (Salusa Secundus:Gravlak) **Muad'Dib: Family Commentaries, LCTS 437 **Muad'Dib: The Man, tr. Mityau Gwulador, AS 4 (Grumman: United Worlds) **Muad'Dib: The Ninety-Nine Wonders of the Universe, tr. G.W. Maur, AS 9 (Grumman: United Worlds) **Muad'Dib: The Religious Issues, LCTS 133 **Private Reflections on Muad'Dib, tr. A.S. Anzel (Chang: Drostorum) **Songs of Muad'Dib, ed. J.R. Gabryel (Chusuk: Salrejina) **The Wisdom of Muad'Dib, tr. Mityau Gwulador, AS 52 (Grumman: United Worlds) *Dadas-Nerm, Gweleder, ''A Life Through the Millennia (Yorba: Rose) *Herk Elanus, The Tree of Atreides, 5 v. (Caladan: Apex) *Lady Margot Fenring, Arrakis and After, AS 12 (Grumman: United Worlds) *S. Gwalles, ed., The Idaho Papers (Yorba: Rose) *Alvar Hoomwil, The House of Atreides in Historical Perspective, 22 v. (Caladan: Apex) *Virgo Hopman, The Old and the Young Dukes: Mintor and Paul, tr. Zhaivz Aultan (10388 AG; Caladan: Apex) *Duncan Idaho-10202, The Ghola Speaks, tr. Reeve Shautin Kershel (Finally: Mosaic) *Duncan Idaho-10208, The Hayt Chronicle, ed. Irulan Atreides-Corrino, tr. Reeve Shautin Kershel (Finally: Mosaic) *Duncan Idaho-13015, Journal of Leto II, RRC 3/6/7/9-A83 entries on genetic research *Jason Iorga, ''The Bull by the Horns: The Duke as Mentor (Caladan: Apex)* *Lors Karden, Truth and Fancy in the Oral History (Yorba: Rose)* **''Fact and Fiction in the Official History'' (Yorba: Rose) *Gillian Lieuw Last Years of the Imperium (Salusa Secundus: Morgan and Sharak)* *Pander Oulson St. Alia, Huntress of a Billion Worlds, RRC 2-A439 *Yauzheen Pursewarden History of the Fish Speakers (Centralia: Johun UP)* *Qizara Tafwid, ed. The Pillars of Widsom, tr. Noval Allad, RRC 6-A698 *Stilgar ben Fifrawi The Stilgar Chronicle, ed. Irulan Atreides-Corrino, tr. Mityau Gwulador, AS 5 (Grumman: United Worlds) *S.A. Sumer and N.E. Kautman The Last Jihad, 3 v. (salusa Secundus: Morgan and Sharak)* Bene Gesserit *Anon. Apocryphus: A Collection of Great Mother Texts, tr. Izaak Seldon (Centralia: Kutah). ** A Bene Gesserit Chapter House Record, RRC 9-BG2001 ** Bene Gesserit Hymns, Ballads, Poems, RRC 1-BG1544 ** Holy Dialogs, RRC 2-BG3869 ** Liber Ricarum, tr. Zhana Feliin, BGFS 4 (Diana: Tevis) **''R.M. Gaius Helen Mohiam, RRC 70-BG518 **The Welbeck Fragment, LCTS 578 *Ghanima Atreides, ''Commentaries to the Voices, RRC 37-BG132 *Lady Jessica and Ghanima Atreides, Book of the Voices, RRC 1-BG164,5,6 *Siona Atreides Commentaries to the Welbeck Fragment (Centralia: Kutath) *Pitr Brac'cus, "Discussions of 'Voice' in the Rakis Records", Studia Neurophysiologica 213 (Grumman: Tern) *R.M. Darius Kate Clenhanan, Amor Fati: The Key to the Way, tr. Zhana Feliin, BGFS 15 (Diana: Tevis) *R.M. Decius Nancy Croesia, Memoirs, tr. Ewan Gwaladar, BGFS 3 (Diana: Tevis) *Maro Ghappato, Miraculous Voices at Rakis (Diana: Synonym)* *R.M. Lepidus Eileen Gwarren, ed. Athanor Proctrices, tr. Zhaiva Gan, BGFS 5 (Diana: Tevis) *R.M. Gaius Edda Josefa, Journal, RRC 1-BG2110 *Juusepiin Kazagrando, ed. Sancti Sermones, LCTS 44 *Regor Kluursh, The Ceremony of the Seed (Diana: Syn* *Komplar, Kreber, SocSystem of the Bene Gesserit (Diana: Tevis)* *R.M. Varrus Deborah Loomis, Exerci Animae tr. K.L. Maur, BGFS 1 (Diana: Tevis) **ed. Sattva Codex, RRC 3-BG643 *Chatan S. Meed The Errant Sister, BGFS 9 (Diana: Tevis) *Gwilit Mignail, The Nerus-Mohiam Controversy (Yorba: Rose) *R.M. Gaius Helen Mohiam, Diaries LCTS 133 **''Prolegomena to the Sacred History of the Council of Nine'' LCTS 4 *R.M. Marcellus Irulan Mohiam, "A Survey of Ancient Bene Gesserit Cultural Maintenance Texts" Archives Quarterly Review 14:26-53 *Mees PEntamettare, "Jhunghiaan Symbolism vis-a-vis Pre-Cultural Expansion: The Voice Controversy", Journal of Ancient Sol III 71:2* *Izaak Seldon, Holy Sister Chenoeh: Her Place in History (Diana: Synonym)* *R.M. Claudius Amarylla Sernovik Sanctae Vitae RCC 4-BG779 *Ruuvars Shaigal ed. ''Fundamentals of the Way: A Bene Gesserit Mental Exercise Book (Grumman: Lodni) *R.M. Brutus Phyllis Tama The Razing of the Houses tr. Zhaiva Gan, BGFS 8 (10575 AG; Diana:Tevis) *R.M. Cassius Ida Treac, "New Views of an Old System" Archives Quarterly Review 15:199-253* **and Ahna Judehic, The Roots of Tomorrow (Wallach: Soror). Belles Lettres *Harq al-Harba, The Complete Works, ed. Blaigvor Ewanz (Grumman:Tern)* *Ibarhim al-Yazizhi, Fremen Folktales form Onn SAH 313 (Paseo:IG-FC) *Karené Ambern, Champagne in My Slipper: The Autobiography of Karené Ambern, as told to Ruuvars Dillar (Zimaona: Kinat) *Deeziir Astiki Later Works, ed. and tr. O.B. Pithiviers SAH 85 (Paso:IG-FC) *Izhnaikas Bauf The Great Cryptogram (10647 AG) RCC 31-BL904 *J.T. Duub Half-a-Dozen Harbas (10665 AG) RRC 42-BL65 *Cybele Harik The Prince/The Playwright (Zimaona:Kinat) *Dwaidr Kauznet Posthumous Poetry, Edited in His Honor by LA, tr. Tuubat Hetter (Kaitain: Varna) *A.J. Kiilwan The Man Who Was al-Harba (10710 AG) RRC 75-BL791 *Zheraulaz Kiit, ed. Ballads from the Border Star SAH 263 (Paseo: IG-FC) *F.S. Marik Monuments of Atreidean Drama 5v (Grumman: Hartley UP)* *W.L. Overby, tr. Poems of Antiquity (Caladan: Apex)* *Bsh. Joon Piitpinail Al-Ada Is al-Harba (10638 AG) RRC 8-BL469 *O.B. Pithiviers A History of Atreidean Literature (Grumman: Hartley UP)* *Ikornius Pronimun and G. Duse More Leaves from the Golden Bough (Fides: Malthan)* *Mustava Rozalan ed. Laments of the Lost tr. Noval Allad (10207 AG; Salusa Secundus: Morgan and Sharak) *Henoor Sentraks Lyrics tr. Mauzan Gwidin (Grumman: Hartley UP) *Tonk Shaio Arrakeen Corners RRC 61-BL757 *Shuuralz H. Shiidak The Stage History of al-Harba's Plays (Libermann: Pinetree)* *Sãtra Shonjiir tr. Ludgwit's Arrakeen Child Lore, SAH 37 (Paseo: IG-FC) *Hwen Urtorn tr. The Little Book of Riddles SAH 534 (Paseo: IG-FC) *Imelda Vizhyarad Barren Branches: Later Works ed. Aubergine m'Soca (Salusa Secundus: Gravlak) *Karal Aniika Zhaivz Pre-Guild Stories for Children (Caladan: INS)* *Kurt Zhuurazh Al-Ada and al-Harba (10635 AG) RRC 27-BL637 CHOAM *Dik Benat The application of the Solari Value Formula, 1285 AG-5085 AG, 3v tr. Hiizman Suradees (Grumman: Isabel) *Sian Esva Cross-Variant Analysis of Spice Production and the Solari Value Formula, 8895 AG-11000 AG (Kaitain: Varna)* *Hokosima Galant Lost Mass: The Commodity Market and the Adoption of the Solari (Grumman: Hartley UP)* *T.B. Jones, Series of articles in the Journal of Ancient Economies (Lagash VII), Vols. 29-33* *of textile factors licensed by [[CHOAM/DE|CHOAM] at Arrakis Port of Entry RRC 52-C982 Diplomatic *Count Hasimir Fenring, Confidential Imperial Report, RRC 3-D723 *Mgonpo Shesrab Memorandum: To His Imperial Majesty Lord Corrin on the Occasion of Five Thousand Years of the Blessings of His House RRC 158-D221 * Hajus diplomatic records] RRC 7-D558, 7-, 8-D649, 9-D969 Fine Arts *Anon, "Magnificent Ancients" Epoch 4:92-98* *Th. Vanity Arkris Music of Prehistoric Terra (Centralia: Johun UP)* *Noyen Galan "Techniques of Soer Sima" Music Journal 27:31-49* *Gwaitl Iivz-Gwiltan Atreidean Sculpture (Paseo:IG-FC)* History (post-Butlerian) *Mayor Ismiil al-Habaqi My Life and Times (Caladan: INS Books)* *V. Colivcoh'p The Text of the Great Convention, after the Materials from Arrakis (Placentia: Santa Fe)* *T. Eboyane The Faufreluches, the Great Chain of Being, and Natural Science (Yorba: Rose)* *T.B. Jones Past Horizons: The Discovery of the Imperial Library on Rakis AS 1 (Grumman: United Worlds)* *Lors Karden A History of the Third Islamic Movement (Salusa Secundus: Morgan and Sharak)* **''The Last Banquet'' (Yorba: Rose)* *A.B. Kiinazan Ix and Komos: Profiteers from Rebellion (Zimaona: Kinat) *Adib 'l-Haddad I Fell Into the Past AS 17 (Grumman: United Worlds)* *P.A. Lauffer A Text of the Treaty of Corrin, with Notes and Commentary (Fides: Malthan)* *R.C. Neltan ''The Identity of the Planets Komos and Ix in the Light of the Rakis Hoard (Mukan: Lothar)* *Zhuurazh Nimkii ''I Lived Three Lives: Memoirs of a Double Agent (Zimaona: Kinat) *G.T. Ruul Ix, Komos, and the Charltans (Salusa Secundus: Ogden)* *Adelheyd Weyman Kvelenbuk zur Reyksgishikte des Grosser Geldgishaftersynod tr. T.H. Erussus (753 AG; Fides: Manx) Imperial House Records: Corrino *Princess Irulan Atreides-Corrino, Count Fenring: A Profile LCTS 243 *Lady Mira Corrino Roj Amalkin, Master of Death LCTS 481 *Tovat Gwinsted Chronicles of the Conquerors [[9222 AG]] (Caladan: INS) *W. Makoshere "The Royal Jockeys and Their Harem: Ar Royal Experimental Farm?" Journal of Humanistic Biology 21:20-64* *[[Zaiwar Migiin Life of Rugi tr. A.D. Doel (Salusa Secundus: Kiski) *Th. Buuravar Taugvan "The Hajus Line" SIH 16:467-518; 27:326-76* *Arkum Valentine The Golden Lion in Exile (Kaitain: Linthrin UP). Records of the Hajus Emperors RRC 1-123-I366, I740, I749* History (pre-Butlerian) *Harq al-Ada The Butlerian Jihad LCTS 283 *Camille de Bry, The Great Revolt: A Popular History of the Jihad, tr. Lewia Buri (Topaz: Ludlow) *Q.L. Gelb "The Title 'Shah' and the Titulature of Shar-Kalli-Sharri" Journal of Ancient Sol III 62:225-31* *Lors Karden The Flame and the Flower: A Short History of the Butlerian Jihad (Yorba: Rose)* *Regor Kluursh Lost and Forgotten: An Anthology of the Legends of the Early Wanderers (Kaitain: Linthrin UP)* *B.M. Koolazanborn The DEM Plot: A Programmer's History (Topaz: Grimoire)* *L. Leedan ed. The Thalatta Fragments (Caladan: INS Books) *J. Samella Machines with Minds (Finally: Mosaic)* *R. Siik ''The Emergence of Jehanne Butler (Thor: Valkyrie)* *C. Skauars Thet'r Butler as a Code Hero (Wallach: MCO Books)* *P. Zwaraz A Socio-Historical Analysis of the DEM Plot (Fides: Manx)* Ixian affairs and Mentats *Gilbertus Albans, The Mentat Handbook, rev. Grodon Orpar Playt III, tr. Mara Reeve Dale (AG 1252; Finally: Mosaic) *Alan Bartke, Survey of Ixian Technology, 10900-13500 (Finally: Mosaic)* *Dondar Kooreeg, The Rise and Fall of the Order of Mentats, 2 v. (Centralia: Johun UP)* *Remlik Malvar, Ixian Foreign Policy in the Post-Pauline Era, (Gioia: Quique)* *A.L. Rouse, The Education of a Mentat, tr. Ger Dawlej (Loomar: Coei Landsraad *E. Alaynbat, The Fall of the House of Hiirak (Grumman: Lodni). *''Almanak en'Ashraf: A Biographical Dictionary of the Noble Houses, tr. M.S. Kvanyan (Grumman: United Worlds). *Z.R. Brug-Lidal ''Historic Heraldry (Kaitain: New Burke). * *A.C.E. Daiweez A Complete Guide to Heraldry (Kaitain: New Burke). * *Count Borit Evon, The Houses Minor: A Major Part of Imperial Government (AG 10188; Kaitain: Linthrin UP). *Elio Geoffroi, At Center Stage: The First and Last Performances of the House of Ginaz (Gioia: Quique). * *Ben Gwiit The Ill-Fated House Ginaz (Topaz: Ludlow)* *Heralds' College, The Planetary Gentry (Kaitain: New Burke). *Baron Zam Jeiil, The Great Houses in History, 120 v. (AG 9654; many reprinted in LCTS). *Klevanz D. Kiinar, Fear My Power, Respect My Name: Ten Thousand Years of Harkonnens (Giedi Prime: Trammel).* *Jaspar Koburn House Harkonnen: An Historical Sketch (Stoddard: Brujovia). * *Audrii Krauwon A Social Dialectic of the Houses Minor (Centralia: Kutath). * *Landsraad Information Office, Standard History of the Great Houses, tr. Driiga Trap (Salusa Secundus: Morgan and Sharak). *Rezhinaud Sagi, The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea: My Years with House Harkonnen, tr. Leewi Stan (Giedi Prime: Trammel). *Reeve Perrin Sil, Notes of a Will-o-the-Wisp, tr. T.H. Erussus (Fides: Manx). *Marya von Wikkheiser House Harkonnen (book), tr. Arazrii Pezh, SAH 76 (Paseo: IG-FC). Military Science *Otto Aramsham, The Sardaulcar Strike, tr. Sir Daiwid Gwilivz (Kaitain: Varna). **''Sardaukar Victorious, tr. Sir Daiwid Gwilivz (Kaitain: Varna). *Princess Irulan Atreides-Corrino, ''Speech to the Arrakeen War College, RAC 89-M844. *Count Otho Fenring, The Fine Art of Professional Homicide, ed. and tr. Tovat Gwinsted (Grumman: Tern). *Nestor Haiyarzol, The Fist of Varna: From Trove to Salusa Secundus to the Throne, tr. Kiitpar Milag (Salusa Secundus: Gravlak). *Chal Hardolau, Religion Ungirded: The Mountain Wars of Siego (Salusa Secundus: Kiski)* *Zhautii Kuuraveer, The Art of the Duel (Kaitain: Varna)* **''The Art of Legal Murder'' (Grumman: Tern)* **''Political Homicide in the Leto Imperium'' (Grumman: Tern)* **''The Practice of Death'' (Kaitain: Varna)* *Landsraad-Imperial Committee on Conflict Containment, The Assassin's Handbook, LCTS88 *Iilprad Maian, The Influence of Space Power on History (Salusa Secundus: Gravlak)* *Troge Puuradrizh The Fremen Common Soldier in the Last Jihad, LCTS 10 *Rakol rai Fonzek, The Influence of the Landsraad in the LCR Settlement SIH, OS 3440:68-115 *Iakin Zefud, Duty Officer's Log for 7/1/AG 10191, RRC 35-M113 *Table of Organization and Equipment for the [[Carillon Campaign] ] RRC 3-M530 Natural science *R.V. Asterák, "Macro Effects in Charged Dust Particles", Soil Science (Caladan: INS Books) 27:422-99* *P.R. Bnaceret, The Mechanism of Plate Tectonics, Science Occasional Papers (Loomar: RIT Press)* *W.N. Dargan, C.D. Umbo and A.H. Hautan, "Oxygen aas Waste Product in Shaihuludata", Science (Loomar: Coei) 70:442-53* *Th. Zed Ghralic, "Arrakian Climatological Studies from Atreidean Times to the Present"! Meteorological Forum, whole issue 59* **"The Geology of Arrakis: Present Views", Geological Record 90:748-73* *Zhuurazh Hackelrhued, "The 'Polar Sink' Phenomenon of Arrakis", Geological Record 84:573-95* *Joon F. Hohshas, "Interaction of Temperature, Rotation, and Radiation in Coriolis", Bulletin of Planetology, NS 1301:48-68 *Pardot Kynes, "Atmosphere of Arrakis", Bulletin of Planetology, NS 127:135*55 **''Ecology of Dune, tr. Ewan Gwatan, AS 24 (Grumman: United Worlds) *Z.G. Kynes, "Surface Feature Summary of Arrakis" ''Bulletin of Planetology, NS 901:39-49 *L.L. Nefad, "Rotation and Coriolis", Bulletin of Planetology, OS 784:86-117 *Dorit Pachtra, "Storm Effects on Arrakis", Bulletin of Planetology, OS 1630:230 **"Transmission of Sound in Sand under Conditions Unique to Arrakis", Bulletin of Planetology, NS 5:80-108 *Marta Ptahtercicah, "Water Vapor in the Life Cycles of Organisms", Imperial Biology Papers, Ser. 5, 15:106-68 *Arna Satorinia, Adversity to Supremacy: The Evolution of Shaihuludata (Loomar: ROT Press)* *Holjance Vohnbrook, The Strangler Vines of Ecaz, tr. Pyer Simiez (Grumman: United Worlds) *A.G. Xenach, "Comparison of Rakeen Dtums, 10000-15000", Geological Record 79:35-40* Applied sciences *Th. B.L. Alenga Introduction to Suagasian Hypervariables with Holtzman Applications (Richese: New Caledonia State UP)* *Beekster Barty The History of the Ornithopter in Sport and Commerce (Caladan: Apex)* *Burzhis Elsprin, The Stars in Their Courses: The Calendar in History (Kaitain: Linthrin UP)* *Pavon Harle A Doctor's Notes, LCTS 111 *Fanna Jahid, ''Heal and Hurt: Villains in Medicine (Zimaona: Kinat)* **''History of the Suk School of Medicine'' (Grumman: United Worlds) *Ruuzhar S. Kaunan "Radiation Transfer in Proteocrystallum celerum" Science (Loomar) 98:271-91* *Alizhii Köhliker and Zhiemer Kramptz, "Unique Cells Present in the Brain Cortex of a Genetic Prescient" Journal of Interplanetary Medicine 59:110-31* *H. T. Fenslow Nidim and L. Shamo, Review of the Chemistry of Melange (Caladan: Second Great House Conference on Chemistry) *Garik Nouh, Wave Translators and Their Effects (Finally: Mosaic)* *H.K. Praeshan Arrakeen Archaeology (Topaz: Carolus UP)* *Sin Qadrin Static Barriers of the Cerebral Cortex (Richese: U. of Bailey Press)* *E.K. Sentenag Surgical Techniques of the Last Millennium (Antares: People's College of Medicine) *Odri Shang, "References to Frigates in the Cataloged Documents of the Rakis Hoard" Archives Quarterly Review 21:26-111* *Andre Shimmelson "Interaction of Organolytic Acids with Biopolymers" Interplanetary Journal of Suk Pharmacy 173:202-222 *Georg Siharis Analysis of Chemical Moieties of Melange (Caladan: First Great House Conference on Chemistry) *Marcus Vander Force Fields and Their Applications tr. Friinian Zhauwab (Richese: New Caledonia State UP) *Kamila Vanstonan Ming Medicine, Acupuncture, and Osteopathy: A Comparative Study (Richese: New Caledonia State UP)* *Dekopalit Winity "Antiock and the Frigates of the Imperium" Journal of PAleoeconomics* 37:141-253 *Ruuverand Zhaunz Cost-Effective Procedures in Ornithopter Veterinary Medicine (Richese: U of Bailey Press* Records, miscellaneous *Mahmout al-Saudin, District Magistrate's Procedures RRC 11-R3433 *''Funeral Plain Scrolls'' RRC 1-R23456, R2346, R2347, R2348 Spacing Guild *D.W. Aliti Current Accounts: The Banking Principles and Practices of the Spacing Guild (Kaitain: Linthrin UP)* *Anon. Aurelian Memoirs, LCTS 684 *Erno Bolti Integer and Matrix in the Holtzman Formulae (Grumman: Isabel)* *Liu Chulo Legends of the Spacing Guild (Caladan: INS) *Thufir Dys A Study of Heighliner Operation, tr. L.S. Shiimyan (Richese: New Caledonia State UP) *K. Gerun A Study of Guild Accounts from the Rakis Records (Butte: Sunimo-Scama)* Category:Documents